pokemonreturnofthechampionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum
|bordercolor=C00 |name=Ash Ketchum |jname=サトシ |tmname=Satoshi |slogan=no |image=Ash SM.png |size=200px |caption=Ash Ketchum in the Sun & Moon |age=yes |years=10 |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |gender=Male |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |relatives=Delia (Mother) † Giovanni(Father) Silver (Younger Half-Brother) Unnamed Grandfather † |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Aether Foundation (Formerly) |teamrank=Ultra Guardian (Formerly) |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP001 |epname=Pokémon - I Choose You! }}Ash Ketchum is one of the main characters of the book. Pikachu was his first Pokémon since he was late to get his first Pokemon. Appearance Prologue Ash wears a white and blue striped short-sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white. Ash wears a black Z-Ring on his left wrist. After The Hood Reveal Ash wears a white and blue striped short-sleeved loose shirt, dark blue capris with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and blue sneakers. His hat is white, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is blue and wears a black Z-Ring on his left wrist and has a keystone in a ring on his index finger sometimes. Biography Prior to Prologue Before the Prologue, Ash traveled through the Alola Region with his Pikachu along with his Rowlet, Lycanroc, Torracat, and Meltan. Prologue Chapter 1 Character Pokemon On Hand Unknown At Professor Oak's Lab Released With someone else Traded Aaway Unofficial Given Away Ride Pokémon and .}} . None of Mudsdale's moves are known.}} Coming Soon Items Keystone.png|Keystone (Given by Giovanni) Silph Scope.png|Silph Scope (Given by Giovanni) Fishing Rod.png|Fishing Rod (Given by Fishing Guru) Prison Bottle.png|Prison Bottle (Given by Hoopa) N-Solarizer.png|N-Solarizer (Given by Colress) N-Lunarizer.png|N-Lunarizer (Given by Colress) DNA Splicers.png|DNA Splicers (Given by Colress) Gracidea.png|Gracidea (Given by Shaymin) Eon Flute.png|Eon Flute (Given by Eon Duo) Achievements Kanto Badges * Boulder Badge * Cascade Badge * Thunder Badge * Rainbow Badge * Marsh Badge * Soul Badge * Volcano Badge * Earth Badge Orange Archipelago Badges * Coral-Eye Badge * Sea Ruby Badge * Spike Shell Badge * Jade Star Badge Johto Badges * Zephyr Badge * Hive Badge * Plain Badge * Fog Badge * Storm Badge * Mineral Badge * Glacier Badge * Rising Badge Hoenn Badges * Stone Badge * Knuckle Badge * Dynamo Badge * Heat Badge * Balance Badge * Feather Badge * Mind Badge * Rain Badge Kanto Battle Frontier Symbols * Knowledge Symbol * Guts Symbol * Tactics Symbol * Luck Symbol * Spirits Symbol * Ability Symbol * Brave Symbol Sinnoh Badges * Coal Badge * Forest Badge * Cobble Badge * Fen Badge * Relic Badge * Mine Badge * Icicle Badge * Beacon Badge Unova Badges * Trio Badge * Basic Badge * Insect Badge * Bolt Badge * Quake Badge * Jet Badge * Freeze Badge * Toxic Badge Kalos Badges * Bug Badge * Cliff Badge * Rumble Badge * Plant Badge * Voltage Badge * Fairy Badge * Psychic Badge * Iceberg Badge Alola Trials * Verdant Cavern Trial (Normalium Z) * Melemele Island Grand Trial (Electrium Z) * Brooklet Hill Trial (Assisted Lana; Did not receive Z-Crystal) * Lush Jungle Trial (Grassium Z) * Akala Island Grand Trial (Rockium Z) * Thrifty Megamart Trial (Did not receive Z-Crystal) * Ula'ula Island Grand Trial (Lycanium Z) * Poni Island Grand Trial (Steelium Z) * Celebi's time-traveling Trial (Firium Z) * Unknown Trial (Fairium Z; Later given to Lillie) Normalium Z.png|Normalium Z (Earned in Verdant Cavern Trial) Electrium Z.png|Electrium Z (Earned in Melemele Island Grand Trail) Grassium Z.png|Grassium Z (Earned in Lush Jungle Trial) Rockium Z.png|Rockium Z (Earned in Akala Island Grand Trial) Solganium Z.png|Solganium Z (Given by Nebby) Pikashunium Z.png|Pikashunium Z (Temporarily changed from Electrium z) Lycanium Z.png|Lycanium Z (Earned in Ula'ula Island Grand Trail) Steelium Z.png|Steelium Z (Earned in Poni Island Grand Trail) Firium Z.png|Firium Z (Earned in Celebi's Time-Traveling Trial) Fairium Z.png|Fairium Z (Earned in Unknown Trial) Given to Lillie Mewnium Z.png|Mewnium Z (Given by Mew) Marshadium Z.png|Marshadium Z (Given by Marshadow) Pokémon League Ranking * Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 16 * Silver Conference - Top 8 * Ever Grande Conference - Top 8 * Lily of the Valley Conference - Top 4 * Vertress Conference - Top 8 * Lumiose Conference - Runner-Up * Manalo Conference - Winner Pokémon Championship Ranking * Orange League - Winner Competitions * P1 Grand Prix - Winner * Kantonian Gym - Winner Medals * Honor of Kalos Notes Category:Characters